The Armistice Pregnancy
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: MPreg! The year is 1943, during WWII. The Armistice has been signed between Italy and the Allies, solidifying the Italians change of sides. On his last night in Germany's house, Feli wants to spend one more night, but got more than he bargained for. PruCan, USUK, FrUK(One-sided France), Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**The Armistice Baby**

**Chapter 1: Our Last Night**

**This is an MPreg story during WWII. As you can tell, this is when Italy goes to the Allies, the treaty known as the Armistice.**

**And this is my second one! So if your a My Little Secret reader, I have not given up on that beautiful little story, USUK will prevail! It's got 20 reviews so far on chapter 10! That's 1/3 away from the quota of receiving Chapter 1 of Alfred's Point of View!**

**Anyways, to all of you GerIta fans who want to read this story, here you go!**

**Other Pairings: USUK, PruCanJust a hint of it really, nothing major. Prussia really only supplied people to fight, didn't really do much else. So I'm gonna make it pre-WWII.), FrUK(mainly one-sided with France).**

**History lessons: mainly WWII stuff...some mentions of past occurrences... That's about it really...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not.**

**Words: 1,520**

* * *

The date was September 7, 1943. 9-7-43. The seventh of September in 1943. The seventh day of the ninth month of the 1,943rd year.

Tomorrow the date would be September 8, 1943. 9-8-43. The eighth of September in 1943. The eighth day of the ninth month of the 1,943rd year.

Feli knew what was going to happen tomorrow. He didn't want it to, but he had to do what Badoglio and Emmanuel* told him to do. They were his and Romano's bosses. And they had to do what they told them to do.

Romano had already left, finally able to go back to Spain's. Feli told him he would catch up with his elder twin. And for once, Romano respected his brothers wishes to say goodbye to the German.

Feli slowly crept into Germany's room, surprised to see the sheets drawn down his bare chest while his hand rested around his manhood.

Feli spoke without even thinking, "Hey, Doitsu, want some help with that?" He asked in a sultry voice as Germany jumped, not even realizing that Feli had entered his bedroom. The same Feli who had caused such feelings inside of him.

Feli had hoped that maybe he could spend the night with Germany. He had always loved the blonde nation.

"N-Nein." Ludwig stuttered as Feli walked closer to him. Ludwig fought hard to keep his eyes on Feli, but became distracted when Feli lifted his pink T-shirt over his head, revealing his flat stomach and the small outline of abs.

Feli slowly reached down, placing his hands on the waist band of his black shorts, slowly taking them off, revealing his half hard member.

Germany let out a low moan as Feli placed a hand on the German's toned chest.

Germany wrapped his arms around the petite Italian, bringing him down with him.

Feli leaned forward and placed his lips on the blondes. He felt Germany smile into the kiss. When they pulled away, Germany spoke in a voice above a whisper.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli." He spoke as the Italian smiled.

"Io ti voglio bene, Luddy." The Italian replied, before reconnecting their lips.

Germany wrapped his large hands around him, and rolled over, causing Feli's mouth to open. Ludwig saw this as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore the Italians mouth, which tasted of tomato, pasta, wine, and something that was just so Feli.

Feli smiled into the kiss as his own tongue wondered into the others, tasing wurst, potatos, beer, and something that was just so Germany.

Feli bucked his hips, rubbing their erections in just the right way, causing them both to moan into each others mouth.

"L-Luddy..." Feli moaned as Germany pulled away, gently stroking Italy with one hand while giving the Italian his hand, which he took into his mouth.

As Ludwig pumped, Feli wrapped his tongue around the digits, coating them in as much saliva as he could manage.

When Ludwig deemed them ready he pulled them out and placed the first digit at his hole.

"Are you sure, Feli?" The Blonde asked as the auburn nation nodded his head.

With a final nod, the German pushed the first digit inside the warm cavern. Italy bit his lip as silent tears trekked down his check.

Germany bent down and kissed the tears from his cheeks.

"I can stop if you want me to, Feli." Ludwig spoke. He didn't want to hurt the small Italian.

The older nation shook his head, "No, I'm okay." He spoke as Ludwig began to pump. After a while slowly slipping in another finger. His free hand wrapped around the older's cock and rubbed his hand down the shaft, eliciting a moan from the Italian.

"T-That feels good~" Italy said, before releasing another moan in the room. "More." He spoke as the German inserted the third finger and began to lightly stretch the opening.

He watched as the Italian bucked his hips into him, rolling them around his fingers. "Please..." The Italian said and Germany knew what he wanted.

He slowly took his fingers out and positioned his large member at the hole.

Germany pressed another kiss to the others lips before pushing his head into his hole, causing Italy to cry out in pain.

Germany quickly pulled out, afraid that he has hurt the smaller nation.

"Feli, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he wiped the falling tears from the Italian's cheeks.

"Ve~ I'm alright, Luddy. Please, continue." The Italian said above a whisper.

"Well...if you're sure..." The German said. He wouldn't mind if the Italian wanted to stop, but Ludwig wanted it so badly.

"Si~~" Feli said as Ludwig repositioned himself as the entrance, sliding his head in slowly.

He waited as Feli relaxed and nodded his head, signaling the German to continue.

He slid in half way before seeing the tears began to slide down his face again. Feli quickly wiped them away. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger nations neck, and straddling his hips.

He slowly let himself down on Ludwig's lap, gripping him tighter as he began to fill him.

Germany attached his lips to his neck, and began to suck as his hand traveled down, pleasing the other's cock as he moved to get comfortable with the German inside of him.

Feli loved that Germany had been gentle with him. He did love Germany after all. There was no denying that. But sometimes he wondered what would happen if Holy Rome suddenly came back into his life. Holy Rome had been Feli's first love.

Even though he knew it was impossible, he had been killed by Big Brother France all those years ago.

But something still tugged in the back of his mind and in his heart that Holy Rome was still out there.

Somewhere.

Maybe he was like Gilbert. Even though his country no longer existed, he was still around. Maybe Holy Rome was too. Living through his given name, whatever it was. Feli had never learned what it was.

He had finally become adjusted to the position. He placed his lips on Germany's as they slowly fell back onto the bed.

Germany pulled away an whispered, "Are you-" but he was cut off.

"Just move already, Luddy." Feli pleaded and Germany nodded as he began to pull out only to push back in.

His pace started off slowly but he quickly sped up upon hearing the pleads from the small nation beneath him.

He quickly pumped Feli in time to his own thrusts. Feli gripped the sheets tightly as he felt the heat building up inside of him.

"L-Luddy. I'm close!" Feli panted as Ludwig grunted above him.

"Me too, Feli." He groaned as Feli released onto their stomachs and Ludwig inside of him.

Ludwig's pace slowed until he stopped altogether, pulling out and laying next to Feli, who snuggled into his chest as the German wrapped his arms around him.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Io ti voglio bene." Feli murmured with a frown. Glad that Ludwig could not see it. He hated what he had to do. But he was glad that he could spend his last night with the nation he loved.

* * *

**Probably not my best lemon (definitely better than my USUK lemon.)**

***After Mussolini's imprisonment, General Pietro Badoglio and Victor Emmanuel III, took over in Italy.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews! They make me feel so happy inside and I feel like I could die of the sheer amount of happiness that comes from a review!**

**Flammers will receive the wrath of Belarus and comments will be given virtual maple cookies made by Canada and Prussia (WHICH ARE REALLY GOOD!)**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**

**~Lady Morgan of Sealand**


	2. Goodbye

**Hey awesome peoples! And welcome to another installment of The Armistice Pregnancy! Yes, I changed its from Baby to Pregnancy, I thought it flowed better this way xD. Sorry for the long delay, between this story and My Little Secret, not to mention shit ton of Homework, my life has been anything but easy lately.**

**But anyways! Moving on!**

**We got more sexy time ahead! I think I really improved in writing this stuff!**

**Anyways, thanks again for all of you're beautiful reviews! 4 reviews! 7 favs! and 8 followers! You guys make my day!**

**Anyways, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the wonderful Hetalia! I just own this beautiful plot line!**

**Words: 1,246**

* * *

The date was September 8, 1943. The worst day of Feli's life. The day he would break his love's heart, as well as his own.

Feli opened his eyes and looked for the last time at his beloved Germany. The nation who protected him for years against the Allies. Who was his rock. Who he annoyed countless times but still stayed with him. The one who he loved so much.

This was not how he thought WWII would go. But apparently his bosses saw this as the best way to survive. They couldn't let them bomb Rome. It was really the only thing Feli and Romano had left of their grandfather besides their memories.

Feli carefully unwrapped himself from the Germans arms and redressed himself, he had left one uniform in his room for him to change into before he fled from Germany's house to Spain's.

As he walked towards the door, Germany stirred from his sleep.

"Merda." Feli said under his breath as Germany spoke with a yawn.

"Feli, where are you going?" He asked as Feli skipped over to him.

"Ve~~ I have a meeting this morning." He said as Germany pulled him on top of him, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist. Germany's member resting in between his legs.

"You have to go right now?" He murmured as he began to kiss the Italians neck.

Feli smiled, he could spend a little more time with his German.

"Ve~~ I can stay for a little while. But I was hoping to get a shower in~~" Feli said with a smirk as the German connected their lips.

Their lips moved in sync as Feli straddled his hips and Ludwig lifted them out of their bed, walking swiftly to the bathroom.

Once they entered, Ludwig set Feli down and went to turn on the water as the Feli stripped off his clothing.

Feli walked behind the blonde and placed a kiss in between his broad should blades. Feli's growing erection resting on the taller's legs.

Germany spun around and reconnected their lips. Feli straddled his hips again as Ludwig walked them into the steaming shower.

Ludwig gently leaned him on a wall as his tongue entered the smaller's mouth, re-exploring the wet cavern.

Feli wrapped his own tongue around the Germans as Feli's hands rested on his chest, pinching the blonde's sensitive nipples.

Ludwig trailed a hand down the other's stomach until he came to the full erection of the Italian.

He ran his hand down the shaft and Feli threw his head back and gave a loud moan.

"L-Ludwig..." He moaned out as the German smiled. He placed his mouth on the Italians as he began to pump his lover.

"Ve~~~" Feli moaned with each pump of his cock, coming closer to his climax before he sprayed his load over their stomachs.

Feli put his feet on the floor and looked down at his lover.

"Ve~~~ I'll take care that." Feli said as he dropped down on his knees.

He placed a tender kiss to the dripping tip as he stared at its massive size. How the heck did it even fit in his ass without tearing him apart last night?

But Feli took the head into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue around it.

He could hear the moans that the German released with each lick of the Italians tongue.

Feli smiled as he brought more of him into his mouth, loving the way he tasted.

He reached a hand up and began to massage the blonde's balls.

Ludwig reached a hand down and wound it in the Italians hair, pushing him closer.

Feli hummed as he began to bob his head.

"Feli..." Ludwig moaned, bucking his hips. He took his other hand and gripped the Italian's curl, tugging on it.

Feli gave a loud moan as he swirled his tongue around the length.

"Feli...I'm close..." Ludwig moaned out. Feli wrapped his hands around the older's waist and began to thrust him in and out of his mouth.

With a final low groan, the German released into the Italian's mouth.

The Italian swallowed every last bit of the substance and stood up, Ludwig wrapping his arms around the other.

"Luddy~~" The Italian purred as he kissed Ludwig between his toned pecs.

"Feli." Ludwig replied, placing a kiss on smaller's forehead.

* * *

When they finished showering, Feli went into his room to change. He pulled out a piece of paper and began his letter.

_Dear Ludwig_  
_  
_  
_If you're reading this, then you have realized that I won't be coming home, and I am really sorry. I have gone over to the Allies. I didn't want to leave, but I was forced to because of my bosses._  
_  
_  
_ I really did mean what I said about loving you. I always have. And I hope you don't hate me. When this war is over, we'll be together again...that is...if you want us to be together... I will understand if you don't wish to see me again. _  
_  
_  
_But I will always love you, Luddy._  
_  
_  
_Ti voglio bene, tanto,_  
_  
_  
_Feliciano Veneziano Vargas_  
_  
_  
Feli wiped the tears that were cascading down his cheeks and placed the note on the bed that he never used.

* * *

"When can I expect you back?" Ludwig asked, walking Feli to the door.

"Ve~ I shouldn't be gone long." Feli replied. He hoped he wouldn't be long.

"What do you want for dinner, then?" Ludwig asked and Feli bit the inside of his lip.

"Well, if I'm out too late, I'll just pick something up, no need to wait for me." Feil replied as Ludwig snaked his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close.

"If you're sure then." The German replied as the Italian nodded his head.

Feli brought their lips together for what would most likely be their final kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sync.

It seemed like hours until Feli and Ludwig pulled away, desperately needing air.

"I'll see you later." Feli said. "Ti amo."

Ludwig smiled, "Ich liebe dich." He replied.

Feli bit his lip again before connecting their lips again. He could feel silent tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he willed himself not to shed them.

He pulled back and smiled at his German, who was smirking.

"I'll see you later Feli." He replied, and with a nod, Feli headed towards his car, heading towards Spain.

* * *

**Oh, Poor Luddy! Well just have to see where this goes from here, eh?**

**So please leave a review! I love them so much!**


	3. The Letter

**Hello lovlies~ Welcome to another awesome (well, not really, it's pretty fucking depressing if you ask me...) chapter of The Armistice Pregnancy! This one is basically about how Luddy finds about Feli, but it will go to Feli next chapter. And also has a wee little flashback on Prussia's part that is gonna be pretty important to the story**

**Anyways, your reviews make me smile and just fangirl in my chair! You all deserve Prussia Approved Buttons! (which you have now been given my me, the awesomest Prussia CosPlayer!) Anyways~! Lets get this going, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the awesomeness that is the Hetalia series! Perhaps one day though, i will own a reasonable Prussia outfit.**

**Words: 2,823**

* * *

Germany was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. Maybe it was all the frustration he's had all those years that was finally able to be release last night and this morning.

But as he kissed his Feli goodbye that morning he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. But this was also Feli we're talking about. But it was off even for the Italian man.

Germany walked into the kitchen for some breakfast, only to see his brother with a beer in his hand.

"Isn't it too early for beer, brudder?" Ludwig asked as he got the bread out of the cabinet and the jelly from the fridge.

"It's 4 O'Clock somewhere." he mumbled back, taking another sip. He had been this way since the beginning of the war. Because he was part of Germany, he had to stay with the Axis. But that wasn't the reason why.

It was like in World War One, when Gilbert had been forcefully separated from his husband, Mattie. All he wanted to do was to go back into his husband's arms and devour all the Maple Cookies in sight, for, like now, had gone through a tourtoueros withdraw from the Mapley goodness.

Only when the war was officially announced over, did he high tail it back to Canada, only to find that Mattie wasn't alone when he arrived...

* * *

_As soon as he heard the news that the horrid war was over, Gil made his way to Canada as fast as possible, which was through Russia. Surprisingly when he went to Russia to ask permission to cross the border and go to Alaska and then into Vancouver, he agreed. It was very unlike the Russia he knew._

_"Of course, conrad." Russia said, placing his arm on the Prussian's shoulder. "Matthew has greatly missed you..." He said as his amethyst eyes darted over to the Albino's._

_"And I've missed him." Gil replied. Russia looked down at his fellow European country. He had no clue what he would encounter upon arriving at his house._

_Russia accompanied him to the small airport and he turned towards Prussia, "I've called Ashley and Alexis. You ill be landing in Vancouver, were they will take you home." Russia said and Gil smiled and nodded his head._

_"Thank you. I didn't think you would even let me cross the border after what Germany did to Belarus." Gil said. Even though Belarus scared the shit out of Russia, she was his little sister, and he had to protect her as her big brother. "I really am sorry about everything. You must know that I didn't want anything to do with the war. It was not my plan to have to be seperated from Mattie."_

_"No, I should be the one apologizing. I did invade you first." Russia said, "And this is how I make it up to you."_

_Gil smiled, "Thanks." he replied as he walked up the steps to board the small airplane that belonged to Russia._

_The flight attendants smiled at him and he gave a smile back. He could see them turn to each other and start giggling. There was no denying the Gilbert was sexy, but the only person he wanted to be with was his Birdie. His everything._

_Prussia heard the engine start and watched out his window as they slowly ascended into the sky. He looked over at one of flight attendants and spoke._

_"Excuse me." He said as the two looked up at him, "But how long is the flight to Vancouver?" he asked._

_The two exchanged a quick look as one spoke to the other in Russian._

_The other one spoke, "It's about six hours, sir." she said._

_He smiled, "Thanks." he replied._

_Those six hours were the longest six hours in his entire existence. The English speaking attendant was constantly trying to hit on him, obviously not noticing the golden band on his finger. Only when she went to give him food that was on the flight, did she notice the wedding band when he began to eat. Gilbert could see blush madly before quickly returning to her friend._

_When Gil landed, he wasted no time in hurrying off the plane, being greeted by the two northern state personification._

_"Uncle Gil!" the twins cried, running over to their favorite uncle, well, besides Mattie that is..._

_Gil got down on his knees so as to better embrace his nieces. "We've missed you!" they said. The two often visited him and Mattie on the weekends when they weren't at Alfred's. They were practically like daughters to him and Mattie. They often talked about having kids of their own, but that was before WWI._

_"Let's get going, eh?" Gil asked as the two girls nodded, dragging him towards the awaiting car._

_"Thanks for picking me up at the airport girls." he said._

_"You're welcome, Uncle Gil. Uncle Mattie is gonna be so surprised when he see's you." Ashley replied with a big smile._

_Alexis mumbled under her breath in Russian "On budet udivlen, eto tochno."_

_"sestrenka" Ashley said swatting her twins arm._

_"Chto? Eto pravda!" Alexis replied._

_"Tebe povezlo, chto dyadya ne govoryat na russkom!" Ashley said._

_"Everything okay, girls?" He asked them._

_"Yea!" They replied and Gil raised an eyebrow at them._

_"Okay then..." He replied. Ashley was about to respond when they stopped._

_Gil looked out the window to see his house in the same condition in which he left it in._

_Gil climbed out of the car after giving his nieces one last hug._

_He made his way up the driveway. A million thoughts running through his head. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door, fully expecting his Mattie to answer the door. He was wrong._

_Instead, he was met with the face of a young girl who looked no more than six, with piercing amethyst eyes that he only ever saw on his Birdie. But it was the hair that made him stare at her._

_Her long, curly locks were silver, but held Mattie's curl. She tilted her head and stared at him, them Gilbert heard his Birdie's voice come from inside, "Kira, what have I told you about answering the door..." by that time, Mattie'e eyes, the same one as the girls, had fallen upon the Prussian._

_"G-Gill?" he stuttered as he walked towards the older nation. "Is it really you?"_

_Gil nodded his head and Matthew threw himself at him, crying hysterically. Gil wrapped his arms around his husband, smoothing out his hair like he use to do all those years ago._

_"I thought I wouldn't get to see you again..." Mattie whispered in between hiccups. He pulled away and stared into the crimson eyes of his lover._

_Gil cupped his face and brought their lips together, mashing them against his. He tasted of maple. Maple cookies to be more exact._

_They pulled away when they heard a cough from below them. Gil entered the house, thinking that the cold was what made the girl cough, and closed the door._

_Gil eyed the girl, Kira. He watched as Matthew bent down and picked up the small girl._

_"Who are you?" The girl asked, staring him._

_She reached her hand out and grabbed a stray lock of his silver hair. She looked at it closely before using her other hand to take some of hers. She overlapped them, seeing them as the same colour._

_"Mattie..." Gil asked slowly, starting to finally put two and two together. "Is she...?" he asked but drifted off, he didn't really know what to say. What _did_ one say when approached with this type of situation? "Hey, dear husband of mine, sorry I've been gone for five years just because my stupid cousin decided to rage war after their Arch Duke was assaisnated because my brudder made a deal with them. So now that I'm back, I see this little girl who looks like you but with my hair, is she our daughter?" Yea, because that would go down oh so well._

_"Y-yea, she's our daughter." Mattie said as Kira looked between Gil and Mattie._

_Gil slowly extended his arms out, Kira, sensing what he wanted, reached her arms out to to him. Matttie smiled as Gil picked up the girl and held her close, awesome tears forming in his eyes._

_Kira threw her arms around her Vati's neck as Gil hugged her._

_"How old is she?" Gil asked._

_"She's turning five on January 16." Mattie confessed. Gil looked down at the silver haired girl. Five years he had missed of his daughters life. On that day, he made a promise to himself: he would not miss anymore._

* * *

Of course, WWII came and Prussia had to leave them again. Kira was 24 years old, but still held her chibi appearance making her look about 8. Kira was Vati's little girl. And when WWII was announced and Gil had to be forced back to Europe. He held her and Matt as long as he possibly could, before he knew he couldn't stay longer.

"You know it was not my intention to begin World War 2." Ludwig said, sitting across from his brother. "It was Adolof's idea." He said. He must have had this conversation with Gilbert at least three times a week.

"I know, Brudder." Gil responded, looking down at the table. He hated seeing his brother depressed like he was. It was like he himself was being affected. He loved his niece and he knew how hard it was for Gilbert to be away from his daughter and husband again. Especially after giving his word to both Matthew and Kira that he wouldn't leave them again.

"How about we talk about something else?" Gil suggested and Ludwig nodded his head.

Gil smirked, "So, I heard quite a bit of noise last night from your room." Ludwig's face turned as red as his brother's eyes. "Did you finally get with Feliciano?" He asked.

"T-that is none of your business, burdder!" He shouted, his face getting redder by the minute.˙

Prussia just snickered as his brother ate his breakfast.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Germany received the news that shattered his world.

There was an urgent knock at the door. "I'm coming." Ludwig shouted, he had hoped it would be Feli, but he would just walk in babbling about pasta and tomato's and not bother with knocking.

He opened the door to see a Nazi Official. "Mr. Germany, sir." He said, saluting his nation.

"At ease." Ludwig said, "What is it?" he asked.

"We have intercepted a telegram from the Allie's sir." He said, handing out the telegram to the nation who took it from his hands.

The official saluted one more time before returning to his car.

Germany sighed and headed back into the house, going into the living room and sitting down.

He opened the letter and he could feel his world shatter.

_Yo dudes! The hero here! Just wanted to inform y'all that Italy is now part of the hero team! _

_So make sure you don't go through with the attack plan on Rome, OK?_

_America._

Germany dropped the letter, it falling to the ground slowly, as if mocking him. No, this could not be happening...Any minute now, Feli will come skipping into the house, babbling on about whatever he had seen on the way home and then go into the kitchen to make lots of pasta. Yea, it was probably just a ruse from the Allies...but for what?

He didn't notice that Prussia had walked into the room and picked up the letter, reading it for himself.

"Brudder...?" he asked slowly, not sure how his brother was gonna react, he was a ticking time bomb, and if he did cut the right wire, who knows what could happen.

Germany was silent for the longest time, staring at the wall in front of him.

After a good five minutes, the Germanic Nation spoke, "Is this how you felt when you had to leave Matthew and Kira?" he asked and Gil sighed, placing a hand on his brother.

"Yes." Gil answered watching as a small tear threatened to escape his eyes. He had never seen his brother cried. Well he had when he was still The Holy Roman Empire, but that was ages ago.

He sighed before standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"West?" Prussia spoke, Ludwig stopped in his tracks on the stairs, staring down at the floor.

"Just let me be, East." He spoke before he finished his ascent onto the top floor.

He didn't want to go into his room. Their room. The place where they made love for the first time the night before. Ludwig couldn't help as the memories from last night and this morning flashed in his eyes. It was the happiest Ludwig had been in ages, finally able to find someone whom he loved and whom loved him back.

He couldn't go in there. He couldn't bring himself to enter the room.

So he continued his journey down the hall. He stopped in front of Feli's room. The one he hardly ever used. Ludwig placed a hand on the wooden frame and sighed heavily. The only way to make sure that he really was gone was to check his room where his belongings were.

With a deep breath he opened the door, there was nothing. That's when he spied a folded up piece of paper sitting on Feli's bed. Ludwig took a deep breath before slowly entering the room.

He walked slowly to the bed, picking up the note gently like it would crumble up upon handling it.

He opened it and read the shaky handwriting that he knew so well.

_Dear Ludwig_

_If you're reading this, then you have realized that I won't be coming home, and I am really sorry. I have gone over to the Allies. I didn't want to leave, but I was forced to because of my bosses._

_I really did mean what I said about loving you. I always have. And I hope you don't hate me. When this war is over, we'll be together again...that is...if you want us to be together... I will understand if you don't wish to see me again._

_But I will always love you, Luddy._

_Ti voglio bene, tanto,_

_Feliciano Veneziano Vargas_

He reread the letter. A part of him not believing the Italian's words. He wanted to, so badly.

But after what he had just gone through, it was enough to make one go completly mental.

He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands and began to let tears flow.

* * *

**Russian Translations:**

**He'll be surprised alright.**  
**Sister!**  
**What? it's true!**  
**You're lucky Uncle doesn't speak Russian!**

**So, I really hoped you all enjoyed it! I put a lot of work into this!**

**Oh, and if you like this MPreg fic, you'll like My Little Secret (Besides, if you DO read it, the name of their baby will be revealed xD All my MPreg fics are related so you're more likely to discover little secrets about the other stories.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**And I know that Alaska wasn't a state, but America did have it as a territory or something like that xD**

**So, make a Prussian proud by reviewing this story, or I may think it as just a piece of shit.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**  
**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**  
**Watch me on YouTube: FireboltHeart104**  
**Friend me on Facebook: Morgan Beilschmidt-Vargas**  
**If you like the MPregs, like my page: Hetalia MPreg FanFictions.**  
**Fan of Ribbon Pair? (France x Seychelles) like their fandom page I made: Hetalia Ribbon Pair Shipers.**

**~Hasta la Pasta!**

**Lady Morgan of Sealand**


	4. Reminiscence of Love

**Oh my GerIta! Thank you all so much for all of your lovely reviews! You guys don't know how happy they make me! Honestly, they are usually the highlight of my day when I see my inbox get that little message saying there has been a review xD.**

**Okay, so, I can bet you are getting tired of this boring little monolog and I am running out of things to tell you on what to expect in this chapter. Mainly just how Feli is doing. He doesn't know he's pregnant quite yet, but he will eventually find out.**

**Oh, and don't you worry your pretty little minds, GerIta will get together cuz they shine! And life makes love look hard... Okay, totally random song input in here... SHINE LIKE A DOITSU EVERYONE!**

**Okay, I believe that is it...let us get this story on the road! I'm sure you are all dying to read what's gonna happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful world of Hetalia! I am just a mere 17 year old girl who spends way too much time on the internet and not enough on homework and studying and sleeping.**

**Words: 2,376**

* * *

It had been a month since the dreaded armistice between the Italy's and the Allies. And Feli was not his usual self. Who would be when they went through what he went through.

He hardly has gotten up from his bed, only to go to the bathroom and eat. And even at meals, when Lovino would cook his favorite food, weather it be pasta or pizza, Feli hardly touched it, picking at it with his fork until Lovi forced him to at least eat _half_ of it.

Spain had even offered him some freshly picked tomatos from his garden. He always caught the two Italian's stealing them when they were younger, and they were always delighted when Antonio gave them some.

But Feli had half-heartedly declined the offer, which shocked them, causing them to become even more concerned for their brother.

* * *

It was around noon when Lovino had lost all his patience, which, let's face it, was very little from even the beginning but still more than what he usually had, for his younger brother to come back downstairs for some lunch. He had hardly eaten anything except for a slice of toast that morning. That was really all Lovino could get him to eat without having to hold him down and shove the food down his throat.

"Come on, Fratellino, you have to get up sometime." Lovi spoke as he slowly walked into his younger brother's room.

"Go away, Fratello." Feli mumbled into the pillow. Lovi didn't hear any of it, instead, opted to sit on the bed next to him.

"You can't keep wallowing in your misery, it's not healthy for you." Lovi said, placing a hand on his brother and looking into his eyes.

And he was right. Lately, Feli had been getting sick. Lovi would hear him in the middle of the night in the bathroom, disposing of the little food he had eaten at dinner.

"I don't care." Feli mumbled, turning away from his brother.

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, I am tired of your fucking pity party!" Lovi snapped causing his brother to cringe away. "It's been two fucking weeks! You're a fucking nation! You don't have the time to be fucking depressed! It's not good for Northern Italy, that is already in fucking turmoil! The last time you were this fucking depressed is when that bastardo Holy Rome left. And you got over him pretty fucking quickly, didn't you!?"

Feli felt the familiar fire in his stomach, he had to get up. But he didn't have time, as he was getting up, tears in his eyes, he disposed of the little content in his stomach all over his fratello.

"CHIGI!" Lovi shouted as his face contorted into disgust.

"Dio mio!" Feli shouted, "Mi dispiace tanto, fratello!" He said. **(Oh my god! I am so sorry, brother)**

Lovi turned his head over his shoulder, sucked in a deep breath, and then returned facing his younger brother, "Just get dressed and go downstairs, Feli." He said in the calmest voice he could muster as he got up, trying not to get anything on the floor.

Feli sighed as the door slammed shut. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't even fathom what his shiny Doitsu was going through right now.

A part of him told him he was probably happy that he was out of his hair.

_**Not calling**_ him every five minutes when he was in a pinch, weather it be because The Allies had captured him... again... or he couldn't tie his shoes.

_**Not slacking off** **during training.**_

_**Not having siestas all the time.**_

_**N****ot complaining that he wanted pasta.**_

_**Not constantly intruding on Ludwig.**_

_**Not having to clean up his messes that the Italian sometimes left behind.**_

_**Not having to share his bed every night.**_

But what about what he said that night between pants as they made love. About loving him, just like he loved him? Feli doubted it himself when he first heard the words flow out of the German's mouth. He hadn't even planned on that happening, he just wanted to spend one last night snuggled up to his German. His one true love. But the question still remained, **did the _German love__ him?_**

It made sense.

Germany **_never left him_** when he was captured by The Allies.

Sure he yelled a lot when he slacked off or took siestas constantly.

And Germany_** always loved** _his pasta and liked it when he would come home and smell the tomatos for the sauce.

And even though Germany was usually busy, he _**always placed it aside**_ and did things for Feli.

And even though Feli would creep into his bed in the middle of the night. Feli could feel him _**shift so as to wrap his arms around the smaller man**_, showing even more protection for him even in the safety of their own room.

But really, he was doing everything to make him stronger. Because he cared about the youngest Italian boy.

And Germany did care about him. and _**it was Feli who left him**_. Something that Feli never _**thought he would do**_. Ludwig was the only one who really had more patience with him than anyone else...well, except for Holy Rome, that is. But Feli had already come to the conclusion that Holy Rome was indeed gone forever.

Feliciano really didn't want to get out of bed, he liked the warmth that blankets provided for him.

_**A warmth that he had linked to Ludwig.**_

The warmth that having _**his strong arms**_ wrapped around him provided.

The times that Feliciano would wake up early, just to see his face in its peaceful disposition.

He loved running his hands through the gel free blonde locks.

He loved how they flowed like a river through his fingers until they fell back to their original position.

Feli was in love with Germany for as long as he could remember. And that night was the best night he had ever had when Germany uttered those three words. "Ich liebe dich." Those three words. The words that everyone wants to hear. It made the two become one. Knowing that with those two words that they could be forever together and no one was able to come between them.

Not Holy Rome.

**Not Lovi.**

_**Not the Allies.**_

_**Not even the War.**_

But the war _**did come between**_ them. It was why Feliciano was here instead of with his blonde German, if he even had the right to call him that anymore. He was sure that by now Germany had read his letter and was hating him with all of his German anger that Feli saw most of the time.

"FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS! DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" He could hear Lovino shout from down stairs. Feli sighed before opening the door.

"Un minuto!" He shouted before closing the door, mumbling under his breath. Lovino was constantly nagging him and sometimes Feli just wanted to punch him in the face. But he never could. He couldn't hurt anyone even if he really wanted to. **(One minute)**

He quickly located his blue uniform that still hung on the hanger, unworn since he had arrived at his brothers house. As soon as Lovino showed him his room, he stripped off the uniform and changed into casual clothes. It reminded him too much of his Ludwig.

Feli slowly approached it and breathed it in. It even smelled like them. Like pasta, tomatos, wurst, wine, beer, his hair gel, and dandalions. Feli closed his eyes as memories replayed in his head, of all the fun times they had together.

Making pasta in his kitchen.

Running laps in training.

Making pasta in the desert.

The days that Germany let him slack off.

Making pasta on a deserted island.

Retreating from the British.

Making pasta.

Playing football.

Making pasta.

_**And then that night.**_

That night when he gave his everything to the nation he loved with all of his heart.

He loved everything about the German.

He loved his beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the waterways of Venice. Of the shiny Adriatic Sea that it flowed into. The way they sparkled when the sun reflected off of them. The way he could see his own reflection when he were to look into them up close.

He loved his blonde hair. He was probably the only one who saw it before he were to put any hair gel into it. He loved the free flowing of it, and how it went every which way, espeically the two strands that hung in front of his face when he tried to push it back when it was all sweaty.

He loved it when it was just too hot outside and Germany would take off his shirt. More than once, Feli had to flee to wait until his nosebleed stopped. And once it did, he would admire the blondes' toned abs and muscles and the way they involuntary flexed when he would pick up something, bend over, or when they were training.

"FELICIANO, YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES UNTIL I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN STAIRS AND FORCE THIS LUNCH DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Lovino shouted, his anger growing quicker by the minute.

Feli, not wanting to experience the wrath of his brother but knowing that Lovi would never really do anything to harm him, he got dressed, pulling on a button up shirt and a pair of comfortable pants.

As he opened the door, he was met with Lovi's raised fist ready to start pounding on the door and most likely drag him down the stairs.

"I'm out, geeze, Fratello." Feli said with a sigh. He loved his brother and all, but he really wished he would stop forcing him to do things he didn't want to do.

"Oh, well, come on then. The stupid fucking Tomato Bastard and I just made lunch and you are eating all of it, kapeesh?" He said, glaring at his younger brother.

"Si, si, fratello." he replied before brushing past his brother and walking down the stairs.

Lovi sighed as he followed his brother down to the kitchen to where Feli's senses were overloaded with the smell of pasta and freshly diced tomatos.

A volcano was erupted inside of him, but not like the ones he had been feeling lately. No, this was the pure onslaught on pure cravings and the dire need to eat everything in sight. The past month of hardly eating anything had been pushed to its fullest limit and it took all of Feli's self control not to eat out of the entire pot of pasta.

He walked over to his spot and sat down, his senses receiving more of the aroma or pasta and tomatos.

"Oh, that smells really good!" Feli said as Antonio placed the plate of pasta down in front of him.

Feli wasted no time in digging into the meal. Lovi leaned over to Antonio.

"I think he's feeling a bit better." Lovi said in a whisper so his younger brother wouldn't hear him.

"I would think so, too." Toni replied as they watched Feli eat the last forkful of his favorite food.

"Would you like some more, Feli? Lovi made a lot of pasta." Toni asked as Feli quickly nodded his head.

Toni took the younger Italian's plate and scooped some more pasta onto it and handing it back to him.

Toni took his seat next to Lovi who had already began to eat his pasta.

After lunch was served, the three nations donned on their coats and headed to the meeting with all of the other members of The Allies.

* * *

**Well, I do so hope you all liked it! I actually completed this the day after I posted the last chapter, which is probably a world record because I have usually never wrote the next chapter of a story this quickly!**

**The next chapter will be The Allies next meeting, and since Feli wants nothing to do with eat, he sits as far away from them as possible, which actually causes him to converse with Mattie, who will be the one to suggest that he may be a wee bit pregnant. **

**That's really all I can tell you as of now**

**Anyways~~**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**  
**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**  
**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**  
**Friend me on Facebook: Morgan Beilschmidt-Vargas**  
**If you like the MPregs, like my page: Hetalia MPreg FanFictions.**  
**Fan of Ribbon Pair? (France x Seychelles) like their fandom page I made: Hetalia Ribbon Pair Shipers.**

**Oh, and if you review, you get a sneak preview at the next chapter! Isn't that fun!?**

**Okay, So please review! They make me update this faster! And I know how much you all love speedy updates!**

**~Make Pasta not War**

**Lady Morgan of Sealand**


	5. The Little Bambino or Bambina

**Hello lovelies~! So good for you to join me in another chapter of The Armistice Pregnancy! (And ironically as I type this I'm in US history watching the beginning of World War II, so I'm just preparing myself for when we talk about the Armistice. It doesn't help that yesterday was the anniversary of Prussia's discontinuance of a being a country. *Cries hysterically because she's a Prussia Cosplayer* Anyways, let's get things started.)**

**So, I don't have much planned for this chapter, just Feli finding out he's expecting a little bambino/a!**

**But I warn you know, there is a wee little twisty twist in this chapter! And I have only told one of my lovely reviewers this because she is totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the wonderful, beautiful world that is Hetalia. I only wish that I did.**

**Words: 2,066**

* * *

Feli groaned; this was the last place he desired to be right now.

At The Allies meeting. The first one they had gone to, everyone kept pestering the Vargas twins to tell them what they knew, which really wasn't a lot. After spending most of the meeting not getting anything figured out, they decided to adjourn it and meet back in a month in Seattle.

* * *

Today marked the second meeting. And today they were discussing ways to fight back. No one was coming up with anything good and America and England were quarreling as always.

Feli, not wanting anything to do with this, sat as far away as he possibly could.

He sighed and looked around, until he noticed a familiar face next to him.

"Are they always like this?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Matthew looked over and smiled, "Yeah." he replied. Matthew wasn't at the last meeting, and Feli was meaning to talk to him.

It was a while before Mattie spoke again. "Uh, Feli...H-How's Gil?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Italy chewed on the bottom of his lip. He didn't think that telling him that he was drinking more than he usually did was a particularly good idea. Gil had actually given up beer upon finding out about Kira, wanting to be the perfect father for her. But that had all been shot to hell after three days of not being with his wife and daughter.

"He misses you guys a lot. I always see him staring at a picture of you guys, wishing for the day that the war will end." Feli replied. That was true, every time Gil realized he had been drinking too much, he'd put the bottle as far from him in disgust and pull out a crinkly photograph of his two loved ones, placing a hand on it and vowing to return home soon. "What about you? How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I miss him too. Kira hasn't been able to get a good nights rest in years...I've tried having her go out and spend time with her friends, but she doesn't even want to leave the house. I've asked her if she want's to go the slopes or the rink and she'll just look at me with these lifeless orbs and it's all I can do not to break down crying in front of her." Mattie said. It was no secret that Kira loved extreme sports like her mother, but it was also something that she shared with her father. The two were always trying to outdo each other that it was comical to watch the two.

"Ve~ If you want, I can watch her if you want to go out. Maybe hang out with America..." Feli suggested. It was plain to the Italian that having to raise Kira alone again was taking a large toll on the easygoing Canadian.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose..." Mattie said, as he bit his lower lip.

"No, I would love to watch her. She's practically my niece too..." He said drifting off. Memories of he and Ludwig drifted through his head. He didn't hear that Mattie was even holding a conversation with him.

"...and what about you? I know it has to be hard to be separated from Ludwig." Feli snapped out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm okay. I've been really down lately though. Haven't been feeling well, lazier than usual...Lovi seems to think it's because I'm depressed."

Mattie cocked his head to the side. "What do you by not feeling well?" he asked.

"Well, I've been waking up a lot to vomit...why do you ask?"

"It's just, that exactly how I felt after Gil left...before finding out I was pregnant with Kira..." He drifted off.

Feli thought back to that night. No, it was just once. Right? It couldn't happen to him. But then again, they didn't use any form of protection...But still, he couldn't be pregnant. He placed a hand on his stomach, it seemed like it was impossible...but at the same time...he felt like it could be true... If Ludwig no longer loved him, he would have a piece of him with him always.

"Feli..." Matthew asked, watching as silent tears formed in the Italian's eyes.

"Ve~ How did you know for sure?" Feli asked him, his hand not leaving his flat stomach..

"I went to the hospital in my capitol. There are a few doctors in the capitol, as well as other large cities, who know about us. If you want, you can always go to mine." Matthew said. Vancouver wasn't a long drive from Seattle.

"T-thanks." Feli said with a smile.

"Don't mention it..." Mattie said with a smile.

After the meeting, Feli walked up to Lovi and Toni. "Ve~ I'm going to hang out with Mattie, that okay?" he asked like a child asks his parents if he can go to a friends house and then sleep over.

The two men looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, Toni nodded his head and Lovi spoke, "Okay, Fratellino. I'm sure you two would like to talk..." He said, going off, not really knowing how to complete this sentence without having his brother turn into a bawling mess.

"Grazie, Fratello." **(Thanks, brother. But I think that's pretty mush self explanatory...)** Feli said before heading over to Matthew, who was already walking to one of the kid's room since they had begun meeting in the actual houses of the Allies, just in different locations.

"Kira, time to go sweetie." he spoke, Kira who had been playing with the other states who still held kid appearances and weren't really ready to live in the actual world, looked up and smiled.

"Okay, Mummy!" She said as she gave a quick hug to the states she was playing with before running over to her mom.

She saw Feli next to him and smiled. "Zio Feli!" **(Uncle Feli)** She cried, wrapping her arms around him. Feli chuckled and hoisted her up.

"Ciao, bella nipote." Feli replied.

"Does that mean Vati and Onkel Luddy are with you, too?" she asked, her bright amethyst eyes shining with hope.

Feli could see Mattie bite his lip. "Not right now, Kira. But don't worry, they'll be back soon." Feli said. Behind the head of white locks, Mattie could see him mouth his thanks to him and Feli just nodded his head.

Feli watched as the little girls face fell, so Feli continued, "But your Vati told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you so much, and that he will be home as soon as he can, okay, tesoro." **(darling or sweetie)**

Kira gave a loud sniff before slowly nodding her head. "Okay, Zio." She replied before Feli had sat her down on the ground.

"Are you coming home with us?" She asked as they made their way to Mattie's car.

"Yea, but only for a little while, though." Feli said.

Kira smiled, "Yay! I have so much to show you!" she said in her chipper voice.

Feli smiled and hugged her before they climbed into Mattie's car.

* * *

"Why are we at the hospital? Are you sick mummy?" Kira asked as they began walking up to building.

"No, but Zio Feli want's to get checked out. He hasn't been feeling well." Mattie replied as he and Feli grabbed her hands.

"Okay." she replied before swinging her hands before jumping and swaying..** (You guys have done this right? Swinging from your parents' arms and feeling like you're flying? I miss doing that. It was always so fun! Anyways! Continuing!) **Feli chuckled as they walked into the building.

"Can you sit with Kira while I go sign in for us?" Mattie asked.

"Of course." Feli said, holding Kira's hand and walking over to the seating area while Matthew checked in, probably some special process for countries.

After a few minutes, they were called to come into the examining room.

"Okay, so, Italy, right?" The doctor, a woman with dark red hair that was thrown into a ponytail and dark emerald eyes that were framed with glasses, asked. **(SHAMELESS SELF INSERT! I REGRET NOTHING!)**

"Northern Italy, Feliciano Veneziano." Feli said. He always hated when people referred to him as if he was the only Italy, and he was always happy when Lovi was called as Italy and not Romano or Lovino.

"Ah, okay, well my name is Morgan. And if I may ask... Aren't you part of the Axis?" She asked, as thin eyebrow raised slightly above the edge of her glasses..

"Uh, well, my bosses signed an armistice with the Allies..." The doctor nodded her head.

"Okay, and so what brings you in today?" She asked, clipboard resting on her hip.

"Uh...well...I think I might be, uh, pregnant." Feli said, the last part in something slightly above a whisper.

"Okay, let's have a look why don't we?" She said as she pulled out an ultrasound machine.

**(England: Wait, you can't have ultrasounds, its 1943, you asshat!**

**Me: Check it! I do what I want, biatch!**

**America: Sweet dude!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Feli: Ve~~ Can we continue with this?**

**Me: Of course Feli~! That is, if mister cock up his ass will let us... *stares at Iggy***  
**  
England: Fine...wait! What do you mean cock up my ass!?**

**Me: Oh, I think you know perfectly well... *stares at America who is eating a hamburger***

**England: *Blushes madly* No comment.**

**Me: That's what I thought.)**

"Lift up your shirt, please." Morgan ordered as she readied the jell. Feliciano obeyed.

"Now, it's gonna be pretty cold, but it'll get warmer as it adjusts to your body heat." She said as Feli nodded his head.

He nodded his head as the nurse placed the blue gel on his stomach; using a wand she moved the gel around as the image was reflected onto the screen.

Morgan stared at the screen with scrutinized eyes. After a few seconds the sound of a heartbeat could be heard.

And then another one.

* * *

**Hehehe, So yea, I left you guys at a nice little cliffhanger! hehehehehehe. **

**You mad, readers? **  
**Hahaha, I love doing this to you guys, don't I? **

**I actually thought of cutting out the ultrasound piece, but I couldn't find any way that people found out they were pregnant in the 40's! Ugh, drove me crazy as I attempted to research the topic! So, if America can have Google in 1942, then why can't I have ultrasounds in 1943!? **

**So review, I love reviews! They make me happy! Can I have at least 10 reviews to publish the next chapter? Pwease!? *Puppy dog eyes***

**All hail Sparkly Magical Gay Lord Doitsu!**

**~Lady Morgan of Sealand**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**  
**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**  
**Watch my two groups on dA:**  
** MochitaliaFanClub**

** EVERYTHINGandANYTHING **  
**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**  
**Friend me on Facebook: Morgan Beilschmidt-Vargas**  
**If you like the MPregs, like my page: Hetalia MPreg FanFictions.**  
**Fan of Ribbon Pair? (France x Seychelles) like their fandom page I made: Hetalia Ribbon Pair Shipers.**


	6. Big Brother

**I am SO SO SO sorry for the delay. My Great Grandmother died the other day and it's taken a toll on me.**

**Anyways! This chapter is pretty short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I am just a mere 17 year old girl who is currently learning how to drive her car.**

**Words: 1,154**

* * *

Germany was in his office, mulling over the paperwork he had to get done. He would never admit it, but he missed it when Feli would burst in, demanding he take a break and come eat pasta.

But he remembered that that wasn't going to happen. He set his head down on the desk, deep in thought. That is, until the phone rang.

He stared at it in sadness, the only time it ever really rang was when Feli was in trouble. He didn't want to pick it up, but he knew he must, it could be important.

Taking a deep breath he picked it up and spoke gruffly "Hello?" he heard a shrill gasp and cries before he heard a thump, most likely the phone being dropped. And then the line went dead.

Germany was confused for half a second until it dawned on him.

That cry.

That was Feliciano.

Germany felt a tear roll down his cheek. Nein! He couldn't cry.

But this was proof right?

The proof he so desperately needed.

So desperately wanted to know.

That Feli did indeed love him.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm going to my corner now.**

**Let's see what Feli is up to.**

* * *

Feli's breath hitched upon hearing the doorbell ring, signalling the arrival of his brother.

"I'll get it, Feli." Mattie said with a smile and Feli nodded his head.

Mattie got up and made his way to the door, opening it and greeting Toni and Lovi.

"Where's my brother, Pancake Bastard?" Lovi asked as he walked past Matthew.

"Hola, Mateo." Spain greeted with a smile, "Sorry about Lovi~" He said.

"Oh, it's fine, Antonio." Mattie said as he closed the door behind him. He dropped his voice down to a whisper, "You might want to restrain Lovi..." he said.

"Why?" Toni asked.

"Because this cannot end well..." Toni didn't say anything but nodded his head.

"Here's your stuff, Fratello. Now what is really wrong?" Lovi said, as he deposited a suitcase in front of Feli's feet. Toni took that opportunity to wrap his arms around the Italian and snuggled into him.

"Let go of me, Tomato Bastard." Lovi huffed but made no notion to pull away from the Spanish Nation.

Feli chewed on his bottom lip and spoke quietly, "You have to promise me you won't get mad, Fratello."

"Fine." Lovi snapped.

"Promise?" Feli asked in a small voice.

Lovi took a deep breath and spoke, "Okay, I promise."

"Estoyembarazadadegemelos." Feli said in one long string of words.

Lovi blinked a few times. "Can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right." But he did hear him right. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Estoy embarazada de gemelos." Feli replied in a soft voice.

Lovi began to laugh, 'Haha, that's a good one Fratello~" Lovi said, but upon looking at his brother, he knew it wasn't. And that's when Toni tightened his grip on his lover. Yes, Lover! They got a little closer while Feli and Luddy were doing there thing xD

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT POTATO LOVING BASTARD! LET ME GO YOU STUPID FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Lovi (Who else?) shouted as Feli shrunk into the couch.

"Ve~ Fratello, you promised you wouldn't get mad." He said as he began to cry.

Lovi stopped and frowned. "Let me go, Toni." He said in a calm voice. But Toni wasn't taking any chances. Lovi sighed before he whispered something in his ear.

"Really!?" he asked as Lovi nodded his head. With that, Toni let go of Lovi who slowly walked towards his brother, sitting down next to him.

"Fratello?" He spoke in a calm voice as Feli's tear stained eyes met his. Lovi slowly extended his arms out, and Feli flung himself in his brother's arms and continued to cry. "I'm sorry I shouted." Lovi said as he rubbed his back.

"Ve~~ It's okay, Fratello." Feli replied as he hugged his elder brother tighter.

"Okay, okay, enough with the stupid hug therapy, already!" He said, but made no movement to get his brother off of him.

"Aw! Isn't that adorable~!" Toni said.

Lovi looked over at him, "Shut your fucking mouth, stupid Tomato Bastard, or I won't give you gelato."

"But you promised! I love your gelato~~" Spain said as he did an adorable puppy dog pout.

"Then shut up!" Lovi said as Feli released his hold on his brother.

Mattie turned to Toni, "Would you guys like to stay for lunch?" he asked.

"Oh, no. We just came by to drop of Feli's stuff. Besides, he's making me gelato when we get home~" he said with a big smile.

"Oh, okay then." Mattie said.

After Lovi and Toni left Feli spoke.

"Toni is getting laid." he spoke in such a calm innocent manner that it was almost creepy for Mattie.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked.

"Gelato is a word we use instead of sex. Grandpa Rome used it a lot." Feli said with a smile.

"So, Mattie, what is for lunch anyways?" Feli asked.

"I don't know yet, what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

Feli had been trying to keep his secret craving for so long, but he blurted it out without thinking, "Wurst."

Mattie laughed, "I had the same craving when I was pregnant with Kira. I actually couldn't eat pancakes at all." Feli paled, what if he didn't want to eat pasta anymore!?

"Don't worry," Mattie said, sensing what Feli was thinking, "It was just a few weeks for me." he said and Feli nodded his head.

"I actually have a lot of wurst. It's the only thing I can get Kira to eat lately...She is Daddy's little princess." Mattie said with a frown.

"But, you being here, she seems to be a little happier." Mattie said as Feli smiled.

"I'm glad I could help." Feli said with a smile.

Mattie walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

* * *

**So, yea, like I said, pretty short.**

**And also, I will be writing a Spamano lemon, but it will be part of a small little story entitled Spanish Lullaby which SHOULD be published soon...**

**Other than that, I can't really think of anything else to say to you all...**

**Well, review please! It would make me really happy~!**

**PruCan is Awesome~**

**Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**


	7. An Old Friend

**Once again, sorry for the delay... I sorta had an idea for a future chapter so I wanted to write that down...you are all going to hate me...I'm sorry...but it will have a happy ending, okay!? I promise!**

**Anyways, I'm going to do a small time skip since I really don't know what else to add on to the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to The Beautiful World that is Hetalia~ I only wish I could.**

**Words: 1,206**

* * *

Previously on _The Armistice_ Pregnancy:

_Mattie turned to Toni, "Would you guys like to stay for lunch?" he asked._

_"Oh, no. We just came by to drop of Feli's stuff. Besides, he's making me gelato when we get home~" he said with a big smile._

_"Oh, okay then." Mattie said._

_After Lovi and Toni left Feli spoke._

_"Toni is getting laid." he spoke in such a calm innocent manner that it was almost creepy for Mattie._

_"H-how do you know that?" he asked._

_"Gelato is a word we use instead of sex. Grandpa Rome used it a lot." Feli said with a smile._

_"So, Mattie, what is for lunch anyways?" Feli asked._

_"I don't know yet, what are you in the mood for?" he asked._

_Feli had been trying to keep his secret craving for so long, but he blurted it out without thinking, "Wurst."_

_Mattie laughed, "I had the same craving when I was pregnant with Kira. I actually couldn't eat pancakes at all." Feli paled, what if he didn't want to eat pasta anymore!?_

_"Don't worry," Mattie said, sensing what Feli was thinking, "It was just a few weeks for me." he said and Feli nodded his head._

_"I actually have a lot of wurst. It's the only thing I can get Kira to eat lately...She is Daddy's little princess." Mattie said with a frown._

_"But, you being here, she seems to be a little happier." Mattie said as Feli smiled._

_"I'm glad I could help." Feli said with a smile._

_Mattie walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch._

* * *

**March: 1944**

* * *

Feli had entered his second trimester of his pregnancy, his stomach was a healthy round shape.

When the other Allies found out about Feli's pregnancy, they were a little hesitant at first, but with quick bout of words from Lovi, they all accepted it.

The twins were constantly up and kicking his stomach, as well as using his bladder as a trampoline.

After his month of craving nothing but wrust, he began craving pancakes, which was no problem for Matthew, who always made enough to feed an entire army.

Feli was often curious about what the genders would be. He hoped for girls, they would be so fun to dress up in matching dresses! But he wouldn't mind having twin boys. They would be easier, considering he also didn't know anything about raising girls, but Mattie already told him that he would help him out, should he have a girl.

"You okay?" Matthew asked as they drove towards a world meeting that was being held in England's house.

"Yea, I'm fine." Feli replied, he had been looking out the window for the longest time.

"If you're sure..." Mattie replied as they arrived at England's house.

Upon being led into the foyer, Feli's jaw dropped.

Sitting in a chair, looking nervously around, was none other than Hungary.

"Miss Hungary!" Feli shouted, Elizabeta looked up and beamed upon seeing the Italian. She got up to embrace the country, but found that his stomach was pressed against her.

She pulled back and looked down.

"Feli...Are you...?" She went off, not really knowing how to phrase it. She knew that Italy would never get fat, no matter how much Pasta he ate.

"Si..." He said, placing a hand on his stomach with a small smile. "Twins." he added on as Hungary smiled.

But as soon as she did, it faltered, "It is...his?" she asked, not really knowing how to bring up the German without hurting Feli.

"Yea, how-" Feli started but Lizzy finished.

"Prussia told us. Germany had been acting different, we knew it was probably connected with you leaving. But Prussia told us that it had a...deeper meaning." She said, not noticing the euphinism in the sentence. The author didn't even see it until after she wrote it but decided to keep it in there for the readers amusement. And yes, the euphinism was on purpose.

Feli frowned, "And...how...how is he?" Feli asked in a small voice.

"Gilbert knows more than I do. But he's been a lot stricter since you left. But the first few weeks he was silent. Didn't come out of his study for months. But when he did..." Lizzy went off. "Gilbert told us that he had actually been crying."

"What!? Germany cried!? Wow, and I thought that Nazi had no emotions!" America said in a loud booming voice.

"Shut up, Hamburger Bastard!" Lovi shouted., knowing that any mention of Germany usually made Feli upset and start crying. Especially now since his hormones were everywhere.

"I must concur with Romano on this." England said, who was about to scold America before Lovi shouted.

Matthew, sensing the tension, turned to his sister-in-law. "Why are you here anyways, Liz?" he asked. He would ask about Gilbert later.

"I signed an armistice with Russia." Hungary stated. "The war has taken such a toll on my people. I'm not as strong as I use to be. Russia is powerful, I couldn't risk my country like that." She frowned and looked down. She hated being viewed as a weakling. Especially when the other countries found out she was a girl. They tried to walk all over her. Ha! Boy did she prove him wrong!

"I see." Matthew said, obviously thinking about Prussia.

"He misses you two, too." Hungary stated, looking at Matthew. Mattie gave a small smile.

"Thanks." he spoke. Hungary just nodded her head.

"Okay! Chit chatting is over! It's time to begin the meeting!" America shouted.

After the meeting, Feli went up to Hungary.

"Elizabeta, um...I was wondering..don't..." Feli flustered, not knowing how to continue on.

But Elizabeta understood, "Don't worry, Feli. I won't tell anyone." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to meet them!" she said with a smile, hugging her friend goodbye.

"Uh, Liz..." Mattie said, looking at Hungary. "Thanks." he replied.

Liz smiled and enveloped the Western nation in a hug. "You're welcome, Matthew." she said, as she walked out of the door.

* * *

**That's all she wrote guys! I'm sorry for the delay! I've been SO busy! what with having the ACT's last week and finals coming up. Ugh.**

**So please review! I know it's probably not my best, but it'll make me feel happy and that my writing is actually good.**

**Oh! And check out my poll! I think you guys are gonna love it!**

**Just keep being awesome!**

**~Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**


End file.
